


The Rule Book of Gang Warfare

by AlienBoi1303



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Gangs, Heavy Angst, High School, Slow Burn, a lot of swearing, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienBoi1303/pseuds/AlienBoi1303
Summary: Childhood friends Catra and Adora, grew up together in the notorious gang 'The Horde'. Rival gang, 'The Princesses of Power', adopt one of the Horde members, claiming her to be one of theirs. The other feels betrayed, and tries to harm her, but can't bring herself around to do it, hoping to just forget about their past all together.But will they be able to ignore their feelings forever? Or will the guilt and loneliness consume them?





	1. Meet Adora and Catra

**Author's Note:**

> Just a chapter for you to meet the two main characters, full chapter coming later on tonight.

Adora, a 15 year old, stunningly beautiful, blond haired and blue eyed, caucasian. Remarcably strong, but not the brightest. Has never left the compound. Orphan. On her way to lead her own small squad of Horde members. 5''6, weighes 8 stone. Slightly underweight for her age and size, but so is everyone in the Horde who doesn't steal food. In healthy condition, no scars or blemishes, and no health problems that would effect her fighting. An amazing fighter, the best in her age, about to become youngest squad leader in Horde history. Has been manipulated into beliving that what the Horde does is for the good of everyone, and that the Princesses of Power are evil anf must be killed. Goes to school in the compound, but mostly skips lessons to hang out with her only friend, Catra. She wears a white, long sleeved shirt with the horde emblem on the back, and a red leather jacket, cut off just aboe the elbows, also with the Horde emblem on it. She also wore grey leggings and white and red converse that were practically new, given to her as a gift from her mother/leader figure, Shadow Weaver. A good person at heart and doesn't like to hurt people unless they've done wrong.

Catra, 16, latina girl. Has one stunningly bright blue eye (right) and the other was a bright yellow, that almost shone in the light. She had grey-brown hair that is never brushed, and kept it out of her face using a red plastic tiara kind of thing that had cat ears which she had drawn triangles to mimick eyes on. She was ranked just below Adora in fighting, but was never given the recognition she deserves as Shadow Weaver sees her as nothing more than a bad influence and someone who would just bring Adora down. She has been abused by Shadow Weaver physically and mentally all of her life, so it doesn't affect her that much anymore, unless it gets really bad. She has night terrors and flashbacks sometimes that only Adora can help her with. She wore a light red vest, with a darker red hem and leggings the same colour as the hem, which were ripped in multiple places from training. She also had very notisable scars on her upper arms, given to her by shadow weaver when she was younger, that imitated large claw marks. She knows that the Horde is evil, and doesn't care because she doesn't want to live out on the streets.


	2. Rule no.1: Obey the higher-ups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first actual chapter of this, hope you enjoy, the angst is yet to come

Catra and Adora were sparring in the training room with small, fake knives. They were both laughing, and treating the training match as more of a joke than a serious thing that could actually help them later on. They were moving their feet in stupid ways, and pulling faces at each other, holding their knives in stupid ways, and just generally messing on. They thought they were alone in the training room, so didn't have to 'prove themselves' to Shadow Weaver, which Catra still saw as pointless as Shadow Weaver would always hate her. 

Catra was close to Adora now, and decided to confuse Adora by placing her long, sharp fingernail on Adora's forehead. Who stopped still, looking at Catra, confused. Catra laughed, causing Adora to slap her hand away from her, and trip Catra up. Catra fell on the floor with a light "oof" from having the wind knocked out of her, and Adora laughed, putting out a hand for Catra to grab. Catra smirked, grabbing the hand and pulling Adora down onto the floor with her, causing them both to burst out with laughter. 

"If you two can sit around laughing, then you're not training hard enough!" A booming voice came from out of the shadows, causing the girls to jump, and stand up, saluting the shadowy corner where the voice had come from. "Honestly Adora, I thought you could do so much better" The figure came out of the shadows. They were about 6' tall, wearing a long, flowing black and red dress and a mask that covered their whole face.

"Sorry ma'am, I will do better next time" Adora said, not looking over to her friend, knowing the pained look on Catra's face, the same one she always had when Adora didn't stick up for her. But how could she? Shadow Weaver was their parental figure, she had taught them everything they needed to know, how to fight, how to tie their shoes and how to read, Adora couldn't talk back to her. It didn't help that if she did, Catra would probably get hurt.

"Adora, sweetie, why do you still hang around with her?" Shadow Weaver said, stroking Adora's face lovingly.

"I.." Adora didn't know how to answer.

"Maybe cause everyone else in the dorm's are fucking cowards," Catra muttered, causing Shadow Weaver to smack Catra in the face, sending her falling back onto the floor.

"Catra!" Adora yelled, crouching down to help her friend.

"Leave her!" Shadow Weaver demanded, "She needs to learn that her actions have consequences. She also needs to learn to respect people who will one day be ordering her around,"

"What's that meant to mean?" Catra asked, her cheek bright red and painful.

"Hordak will never let you be a force captain Catra, you'll always be stuck in those dorms, you are worthless and the only reason I kept you around is because Adora seems to like you, though I can never for the life of me figure out why," She snarled.

"Yeah yeah, you tell me the same shit every day Shadow Weaker," Catra said, standing up.

Shadow Weaver glared at her, but decided that there was no point shouting at her anymore, so turned to Adora.

"Adora, come with me, I have something to tell you," Shadow Weaver said, turning around and walking off.

"Oh, yes ma'am. I'll see you later Catra?" Adora said, turning around to face her friend.

"Yeah, whatever," Catra said, tears in her eyes, trying to look angry.

Adora wanted to say something, but Shadow Weaver called for her, and Catra was already picking up the knifes they had used, so Adora just ran after Shadow Weaver, leaving Catra alone in the training room.

She punched the wall and yelled. Why was Adora always better than her? Why did Shadow Weaver hate her? She screamed, throwing the fake knives on the floor, breaking one in half.

"Shit," She muttered, knowing that Shadow Weaver would yell at her again for that.

She curled up on the floor, her fingers running over the scars on her arms, whincing at the memory of how she got them. Tears started pouring down her face, and she didn't even hear someone enter the room, until it was too late.

"Wow, the great and powerful Catra, alone in the training room crying. Did mean old Shadow Weaver yell at you again?" Lonnie laughed.

Catra looked up, glaring at her, and Lonnie whinced.

"Jeez, who hit you?"

"Take a fucking guess!" Catra yelled, standing up, whiping her face with her bruised knuckle, trying to ignore the pain that shot through her fist.

"Whatever, just, go see the nurse or some shit," Lonnie said, turning away. "And, try not to get on Shadow Weaver's bad side," She said, slightly sincerly, before walking out of the room.

Catra wiped the rest of the tears from her face, and walked to te infermary to get her hand bandaged up and an ice pack for her face.

 

"Adora, I called you in here, because I think it's time you got a promotion." Shadow Weaver said simply.

"A premotion? Like, force captain?" Adora asked excitedly.

"Yes, I know youre quite young, but you have proved yourself on multiple occasions that you are a great leader, and I feel comfortable letting you take control of a squad,"

"Really?" Adora said, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yes," Shadow Weaver said, handing her the small, golden badge.

Adora squealed in excitement, smiling wide, and Shadow Weaver laughed.

"Now, go back to the dorms, dinner is in 20," She said, ruffeling Adora's hair.

Adora ran out of the room, looking for Catra to tell her the amazing news. Catra was hiding in the rafters, and jumped down, tackelling Adora to the ground.

"How did it go?" She asked. She then looked down and saw the badge, and picked it up off her friends shirt. "You're a force captain?! That makes you like, the youngst ever!" She yelled.

Adora laughed, grabbing the badge back off Catra. "Yeah, it's great isn't it. Maybe I'll be in charge of your team" She joked, punching Catra's shoulder lightly.

"Yes captain," Catra said, jumping up and saluting.

Adora laughed, standing up herself and grabbing Catra's hand.

"Lets go back to the dorms, I'm exhausted," Adora said, pulling her to the dorms, where she collapsed on the bed, Catra jumping on her. "Hey!" Adora yelled, pushing Catra off her.

"What? Don't you like me?" She whined, looking into Adora's eyes.

Adora went red, "whatever," she said, turning away, causing Catra to burst out in laughter, which prompted Adora to shove her friend off the bed.

"Rude!" she yelled, lying on the floor. "I have been betrayed by my own friend, I shall lay here to die!" She cried dramatically.

"You want a hand up?" Adora asked, smiling down at her friend.

"Can't you see that I'm dead?" Catra replied.

"Well, if you're dead, you wont mind me tickling you!" Adora cried, leaning off the side of the bed, tickling her friend, causing her to yowel and hiss like a cat, before pulling Adora off the bed and tickling her.

They ended up on the floor, out of breath and laughing when the loud announcement came over the tannoy system.

"It's food time for the Trainees and Force Captains, make your way to the food hall or you won't eat," It said before shutting off.

The Fright Zone was a large place, with three training rooms, five dormitories, seperate rooms for higher ups, and a very large food hall that could fit all the trainee's in at once. The only problem was, there wasn't enough food to go around, meaning if you didn't get to the food hall quick enough, you wouldn't eat that day. As well as this, food was often stolen from plates, usually by force captains to weak looking trainees, or, in Catra's case, people in the dorm who just didn't like her. 

This happened most days, meaning that Catra usually went under fed and starving, which Shadow Weaver did nothing about, saying that it was good training for when Catra was eventually kicked out.

Adora sat next to Catra and Kyle, a younger boy in their dorm, who was basically a whimp. He was small, under fed and weak, but Adora always stood up for him when Lonnie would take the piss. Lonnie walked over to the table. 

"Hey Adora, I heard about your promotion, nice job, don't forget about us," She joked, grabbing a bit of bread off of Catra's plate, who in turn hissed at Lonnie.

"Catra, play nice!" Shadow Weaver yelled from across the hall, causing a bunch of people to laugh and 'ooh' at Catra.

After this, Catra didn't feel much like eating.

Later on, when they had gone back to the dorms, and Catra was curled up at Adora's feet, she allowed herself to cry softly, not realising that Adora was still awake.

She only realised this when she felt someone stroking her hair, and she opened her eyes to see Adora smiling softly down at her, wiping her tears away.

"I'm sorry Catra" Adora said, looking down, ashamed.

"It's whatever," Catra said, trying to brush it off.

"Well, if it's whatever, I guess you don't wanna go out on this then?" Adora asked, showing Catra a small key for a moterbike she had stolen earlier on in the day.

"You didn't?" Catra ghasped, smiling wide.

Adora didn't say anything, she just stood up, put her shoes on and walked to the door. "you coming?" Was all she said before leaving the room, prompting Catra to run after her.

They ran through the empty halls of the Fright Zone towards where they kept the vehicles.

There was a large wooded area that seperated the Fright Zone from enemy territory, and they were just going to explore around there for a bit to clear their minds. It wasn't like they hadn't done it before, it would be the same as always. Right?


	3. Rule no.2: No leaving the dorms after lights out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls head out into the woods around the fright zone, expecting it to be just a normal trip, but Adora finds something she just can't keep her mind off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this the same day I wrote the other 2 chapters, but I'll try and start a weekly schedule once this story gets momentum.

The motorbike they stole was red, with a white Horde emblem on it so that it wasn't confused with another gang's in the area.

There were quite a few in the area, but the main one was the Princesses of Power. It was fairly small, but it didn't used to be, the Horde was almost wiped out by them a while ago, when Adora was just a baby, but for some reason, they practically disbanded, and the Horde has been stealing back territory ever since.

Adora revved up the engine, and Catra clung onto her back, wrapping her hands around the blonds waist. Adora smiled, and drove off into the woods, laughing as Catra screamed at one point, hiding her head in the crook of Adora's neck.

"Come on you big cry baby, it's not that bad once we get out of the Fright Zone" Adora laughed, looking back at Catra.

"I know, you just drive like a maniac sometimes and it's terrifying," Catra mumbled into Adora's shirt.

"You wanna speak up a bit, I can't hear you over the engine,"

"Shut up"

They both laughed, and Adora slowed the bike down a bit as they had just gotten into the wooded area and didn't want to crash.

"I always forget how beautiful the woods round here are, we're never allowed to leave," the blond whined, looking around, eventually stopping the vehicle, and jumping off.

"Yeah, well, at least you'll be able to leave the Fright Zone to go on missions and shit with your squad," Catra replied, obviously angry.

"You'll be able to leave soon too Catra, don't worry about it, when I pick my squad, you're the first person going on it," She lightly punched her friend's arm.

"Yeah I know, it'll just suck when you're gone," Catra looked down, wringing her hands.

"Catra," Adora said, kneeling down and grabbing Catra's hands in her own. "I promise I'll never leave you," She looked up, her grey-blue eyes staring into her friend's miss-matched irises.

"You promise?" She asked.

"Promise" Adora confirmed, squeezing her friend's hands slightly.

Catra smiled, and shuffled forwards, grabbing the handles of the bike.

"Now it's my turn to drive,"

"Catra, no," Adora warned, and Catra revved the engine.

"Hop on," Catra winked, driving off slowly, and Adora ran after her, jumping on the back. "Hey, don't distract the driver," Catra said, and Adora just laughed.

They fought a bit before Adora grabbed the handles and the bike slammed into a tree, causing Adora to fall off, down a hill, hitting her head.

Adora didn't know where she was, there was a woman infront of her, "Adora" she said. Adora took a step forward, and was handed a small piece of light blue quartz with her name carved into it in gold, as well as a symbol that seemed vaguly familiar.

 

"Adora!" Catra yelled, shaking her friend. "Oh God, Shadow Weaver's gonna kill me," She said, going pale.

"Catra?" Adora said weakly, opening her eyes.

"Oh thank God you're okay," 

Adora sat up quickly. "Where is it?" She said, jumping to her feet.

"You okay? Oh God you're brain damaged, now I'm gonna be killed twice,"

"I'm not brain damaged, I just, saw something, and it seems important,"

"We don't have time for that, we need to head back to the Fright Zone before they realise we're gone" Catra said, grabbing her friends hand, and running back to the Fright Zone.

Adora couldn't get that stone out of her mind, she lay awake for the rest of the night, thinking it over and over. For some reason she thought that it was imporatnt, and that finding it could help her. So she had an idea. She would head back to the woods tomorrow night, find the stone, and find out what it meant, and how it was connected to her. There was only one problem though, and that was Catra. She couldn't bring Catra along, if they got caught then Catra would get all the blame, and Adora couldn't live with that on her conscience, so she would have to sneak out without her friend finding out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was quite a short chapter, but I think that the next ones gonna be a bit longer


	4. Meet Bow and Glimmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just the descriptions of bow and glimmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so I know I said that this chapter would be longer, but I needed to introduce Bow and Glimmer because it's from their point of view in the next chapter, well, half of it anyways. The chapters are gonna have split POV's for the most part from now on, it'll make sense when I do it, hopefully

Glimmer is a 16 year old short girl (4''11) who weighs 7 stone and is Caucasian but tanned due to the environment they live in. Her hair is cut into a short bob that is dyed pink and purple. She has purple eyes due to a genetic disorder that is shared with the females in her family. She is extremely fast, and good at hand to hand combat, but has little to no field experience due to her mother being very strict. She is quite tanned due to being outside quite a lot with her friend Bow. She wants to re-unite the Princesses of Power, but because it was disbanded before, her mother doesn't want her get them back together. As well as this, her father died in an attack against the Horde, which makes Glimmer hate the Horde a lot more than most people in Brightmoon. She wears a purple vest and dark blue jean shorts, and always wears pink fingerless gloves and one white sleeve on her left arm to remember her father who was a fighter and wore the same. She also wears purple doc martins with white moons on the sides and wings on the back, the same style of wings as the tattoo she has on her back as the heir to Brightmoon.

Bow is 16, around 5''6 (around the same height as Adora), African American. He grew up in Brightmoon and is very good at shooting weapons, most notably a gun, but doesn't like hurting people unless they hurt his friends. He has never killed anyone and has only gone out on a mission once to fill in for his father. He would like to go out on more missions, but that's only to make sure his friend's don't get hurt, and not because he wants to destroy the Horde. The Horde killed his father when he was 12 and his mother died giving birth to him, so Glimmer's mum (Angellica) has adopted him, so he lives in the main base, instead of one of the smaller bases of Brightmoon that most other 'princesses' live in. He wears mostly crop tops, his favourite being a white one with a red heart on it that his father gave him before he died. It used to be a normal T-shirt, but when he hit puberty, it turned into a crop-top, and Bow really liked the look, so only wears crop-tops now, which is fine because the area they live in is always warm (around 19 degrees C in winter, and 30 degrees C in summer) He also wears blue jeans and red and white Nike trainers, which are good for running around in with Glimmer after school. Bow is also transgender, which is why his voice keeps cracking because he is only one his first year of taking testosterone shots. His hair is black and cut into a curved flat top style.

They go to Light Hope memorial Highschool (named after Adora's mother when she passes as Brightmoon does a lot of funding for the school). They are both year tens, and Bow is the oldest in the year. He is also one of the most sporty as he is in both the track and field team and the archery club. He is especially good at Archery due to his proficiency with a gun. No one in the school other than the other princesses know about them being part of Brightmoon, as everyone is scared of the gangs, especially the Horde as the school has been attacked before in a Horde raid.

It is currently January 6th and school is starting on Monday, it is currently Thursday.


	5. Rule no.3: Do Not Befriend the Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bow and Glimmer find Adora in the woods and take her back to Brightmoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I have written this chapter, my laptop has decided to restart and delete it, so sorry this is going up a could days late. I also think I'm gonna update on Sundays and Thursdays. 
> 
> One other thing, the Horde calls Brightmoon the Princesses of Power, but the official name is Brightmoon, the Horde is just stupid.

"Psst, Glimmer!" Bow whispered.

Glimmer sat up, she was sure she just heard her friend, but that was impossible, she was locked in her room, there was no way he could be in there with her.

"Glimmer, let me in" He said again.

"Where are you?" Glimmer whispered back, looking around her room.

"Window" Was the only thing he said, before yelling as she heard a crack from outside. Of course he had climbed the tree outside her room.

She climbed up her loft bed, and opened the window, dragging Bow into the room.

"What are you doing here? I'm meant to be grounded,"

"I just wanted to know if you were coming out," He said, rubbing his arm.

"If we get caught, I'll be grounded for like a month, and you won't be able to go back to archery or something,"

"I know, but we'll be swamped with work when we go back to school, so I just wanted to go out with you before then,"

He put on his puppy eyes, and Glimmer couldn't say no.

"Fine, but if we get caught, then I'm blaming you," She said, pulling on her boots. It was too warm to put on a jacket as it was near the end of winter, being January 7th.

They climbed out of the window, jumping to the tree that was about a foot away. There was a branch that was closer, but it had snapped due to too much weight on it.

They climbed down easily, and when they made it to the bottom, they ran to the woods.

The woods were massive, and they used to spend all day there after school. There wasn't anyone else who lived at Brightmoon who was their age, so had always been close, and when they got to school, though they did talk to other people, they didn't really have any other friends. They knew their way around the woods, and where they weren't allowed to go any further as it was Horde land. Glimmer had never met anyone from the Horde, but had heard stories, mostly from kids at school, a couple from Bow, who had small encounters with them sometimes.

Unlike Brightmoon, alot of Horde soldiers were children, barely old enough to drink or enlist in the army, holding guns and knives, expected to be able to fight for a business they knew nothing about. No one escaped the Horde alive, hell, barely anyone lived to over 24 in the Horde, if you did, you were lucky.

As Bow and Glimmer reached the border between Brightmoon and the Horde, they heard something from a small clearing near there, a memorial to Brightmoon soldiers and children they had lost.

As they got closer to the noise, they realised what it was, there was someone there crying, they couldn't see her face, but knew she was a member of the Horde, the force captain badge that was near her, dented, was obvious. Bow took a step forwards, to get a better veiw, and stood on a twig. The girl jumped up and turned around, holding a knife.

"Who's there! I warn you, I'm armed!" Her blue eyes were shining in the moon light due to tears, and her cheeks had red lines down them, she must have been crying for a while before they found here.

 

Adora left the compound at around 10pm, half an hour after lights out. She and Catra had snook out tones before, so there was no trouble in sneaking past the gaurds and getting into the woods. The only problem was, she had no idea where she was going. She followed the tracks of the bike she and Catra had taken out into a clearing, where she wandered around for a bit, looking for the stone.

It took her about an hour to find what she was looking for. It was a small clearing, with coloured stones all over the floor. There was a large light blue stone, with a smaller one, in the same colour, below it. She walked over to it slowly, picking up the large one, reading the name and date on them.

"Light Hope She-Ra Simmons, born 15 of May 1972, died Febuary 17 2002 age 29" She recognised that name, it was the name of the high school down town, Light Hope memorial High. 'I wonder how she died' Adora thought, putting the stone down and picking up the smaller stone. She almost dropped it when she read the name on it. 

"Adora She-Ra Simmons, born 19 of January, died Febuary 17 2002, age 29 days"

"I, I'm not dead, this can't be me, no, it must be someone else with the same name, right? I'm not a princess, I can't be, they're evil, no, I'm a Horde member, right?" She said, looking down at her badge for help. When it gave her none, she tore it off her jacket, and threw it into a tree, denting it. 

She screamed. Everything she thought she knew was being tested. Why was this memorial in the woods, why did she have to find it? She didn't even know who she was anymore.

She didn't know how long she'd been sat there crying, but the next time she looked up, she had heard a crack behind her. She jumped up, pulling her knife out from her jacket.

"Who's there! I warn you, I'm armed!" She yelled, her sadness gone, and her instinct kicking in.

No one came out of the woods, so she picked up the stone, and walked towards it. She could hear whispering coming from a bush.

"Bow how the fuck do we get out of this?"

"Glimmer! Language!"

"I don't care, a fucking member of the Horde is going to kill us!"

Adora pushed the bush out of her way, reveiling two young kids, hiding, obviously scared out of their minds.

"Who are you, and why are you in Horde territory?" She asked, glaring down at them.

"This is Brightmoon territory for your information, so I should be the one asking you who you are and why you're here," The short one with pink hair asked, glaring back at Adora.

Adora rolled her eyes, she hated when people talked to her like that, like she was an idiot.

"Well sorry I didn't know this part of the woods was princess territory shorty," She said, smirking down at her.

This seemed to really piss the girl off, which her friend noticed.

"Hey, maybe you two shouldn't be arguing, just go back to your own terrirory," He said, looking between the two girls.

"And what did you pick up from the memorial, the stone of a Brightmoon member you killed as some sort of sick trophy?"

"Why do you care what I picked up?" Adora asked, putting her hand in her pocket, to make sure that the stone was still there.

"It's a fucking memorial, pay some god damn respects, or do you not know what that is?"

She seemed really pissed off at that point, and Adora usually would have stepped off a bit, but she was pretty hurt when she was asked if she knew what respect was, it brought back some painfull memories of her friend, which sent her into a blind rage. She attacked the smaller girl with her knife, which the girl grabbed by the handle, pushing it back. Her friend stepped in at that point.

"Hey, just cAlM dOwN oKaY? EvErY oNe JuSt CaLm DoWn!" He yelled, his voice breaking, which caused the girls to stop, Adora put her knife back in her pocket. "Can you just, put the stone back, please? It's too late for this" He said, sighing.

"I, I can't" Adora muttered, looking down at the floor.

"Why not? You need to prove you actually killed someone!" The girl yelled.

"No!" Adora yelled back. "I just, can't"

"Look, if you don't put it down, we're gonna have to take you back to Brightmoon, and I don't think the Queen's gonna be so happy about a Horde member stealing a memorial stone," The boy said.

Adora was torn, she didn't know what to do. If she went to Brightmoon, she'd be killed, and if she went back to the Horde without the stone, then she wouldn't be able to get a good nights sleep again. "The stone is mine," She muttered.

"What?" The boy asked.

"The stone, it's mine," She said, louder, showing them the blue stone.

"Adora She-Ra Simmons? You're pretending to be a girl who was killed 15 years ago to get out of trouble, you Horde members are even more sick than I thought," The girl said, glaring at Adora, ready to attack her.

"I'm not pretending!" Adora yelled.

"Look, if you're serious about this, then you definitly need to come to Brightmoon, and don't worry, the queen will be happy about this," The boy said, putting his hand on Adora's shoulder. She froze, then forced a smile out. "Are you okay?" The boy asked, and Adora shook her head, snapping out of it.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine, just thought about something," she said.

Adora was quiet for the rest of the walk to Brightmoon.

They got to the main compound at around 1am, Catra would be wondering where Adora was by now, but she didn't care at this point, she was too mesmerised by Brightmoon.

It was nothing like the Horde. There were a couple guards here and there, but her captures only had to nod at them and they didnt even say anything to her.

They got to a room, where Adora was thrown onto the bed by the small girl. For someone of her size, she was pretty strong.

"Now. You are going to stay here until the morning, where I will introduce my mother to you. You will say that Bow found you, and mention nothing of me to my mother, you understand?" She asked.

"Uh yeah, one thing," Adora said. "Who's Bow?" she asked.

"Me," The boy said. "I'm Bow, and thats Glimmer, her mum kinda runs the place," He explained.

"Ah, okay, well, y'all already know my name so," Adora said, looking down.

"Yeah, if that is your real name," Glimmer said, leaving the room.

"Jeez, whats her problem?" Adora said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, not many people here like the Horde, they're kinda evil," Bow explained.

"WHAT?" Adora yelled. "The Horde isn't evil"

"Sis," Bow said, looking at Adora.

"What? We're not evil, what has the Horde done that's evil?"

"It would take at least a year to explain everything evil that the Horde's done, and about a minute to explain every good thing they've done,"

"No, the Horde's good, they've done tones of good for me. They saved me as a baby,"

"THEY KIDNAPPED YOU!" Bow yelled.

"No they didn't, they probably didn't even know I was a princess" She said, lying down on the bed. She was so tired. She hadn't slept in the pass 2 days, and it was starting to kick in.

She fell asleep pretty quickly, and Bow barely noticed, until he heard light snoring from underneith the duvets.

He smiled slightly, and let himself drift off in the arm chair he was sat in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter for Adora's birthday, this took me like an hour and a half to write, and I think its the longest chapter yet.


	6. Rule no.4: Running Away is Punishable by Death (part.1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know this is going up early Monday morning and not sunday, but in my defence, I completely forgot my own posting schedule. 
> 
> This is gonna be a short chapter, but the next two are gonna be hella angsty, so I hope youre looking forwards to that.

When Adora awoke, she was in an unknown room. She sat up, panicking. It was too bright in here for her to be in the Horde, which must mean that she was in Brightmoon, and that last night wasn't a dream at all. God, Catra was going to kill her.

She tried to get up as quietly as possible, but ended up stubbing her toe on the unfamiliar bed.

"Fuck!" She yelled, causing the boy who was asleep on the chair to wake up.

"AH! Jesus Adora, don't scare me like that next time," He said, almost falling off the chair.

Before Adora could ask one of the million questions that were spinning round her head, there was a knock on the door.

"That must be Glimmer and her mother, remember, don't say that Glimmer was out last night," Bow told Adora, who nodded, still not 100% sure of what was happening.

Glimmer's mum was tall, taller than adora, she must have been at least 6'' tall. She was staring right at Adora, no, not staring, she was glaring at her. Pure hatred in her eyes. Adora had seen that look too many times before, but never once had it been directed at her, it was always Shadow Weaver giving that look to Catra when they fucked up. Adora had never been glared at like this before, and she honestly hated it, it made her feel weak.

"So, you're the one claiming to be Adora She-Ra Simmons?" Glimmer's mother said.

"Y.. Yes, I am" Adora stammered out.

"Give me the stone," She demanded.

Adora threw her hand into her pocket, making sure it was still there. "No," She muttered.

"No?" The queen yelled, horrified. Adora visably flinched at the noise.

"No, I, I cant, the stone is mine," Adora said, a bit more ferm, she was looking at the floor, refusing to look at the queen, fearing what she might see.

The queen moved forwards, towards Adora, and Adora stepped back, defence systems up. She brought her hands up over her face, to block any incoming attacks, and stood taller, in an attempt to scare off the enemy.

The queen took a step back, obviously shocked.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just need to see your face," She said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Adora dropped her defences, putting her hands back in her pockets, and looked up at the queen, who was now an inch from her face.

"Hhm, you definitly have her eyes, and the same hair colour, though you are a bit short, the She-Ra's are meant to be a lot taller than you," She said, almost as if Adora wasn't there.

Adora rolled her eyes.

"You definitly dont have the She-Ra manners," She scoffed, before walking off. "But, if you say you're Adora, I'll beleive you, for now, Bow, Glimmer, you two can watch over her, but one slip up and you two are grounded, and you" She pointed at Adora "Will spend the rest of your life in prison, you understand me?" Adora nodded, and the Queen walked out, slamming the door behind her.

"Your mum is such a bitch," Adora said, falling back onto the bed.

"Like your mum's any better," Glimmer scoffed.

"Which one? The one thats dead or the one who actually fucking raised me?" Adora challanged, sitting up.

"The one that raised you, if you'd lived here, maybe you'd have some manners"

"Oh I'll teach you manners!" Adora yelled, jumping off the bed, ready to punch the pink haird twerp.

"Stop it you two!" Bow yelled, standing between the two girls. "Glimmer, it's not her fault she's like this, she grew up in the evil Horde," Bow reasoned. 

"Whatever," Glimmer said.

"And Adora, you need to know the full story of what happened, why everyone thinks you're dead, then you'll see why she hates you,"

"Fine," Adora said, sitting on the bed, crossing her arms. Glimmer sat next to her, as there were no other seats in the room, and Adora moved and sat on the floor.

"It all happened almost 15 years ago,"

~flashback~

"THE HORDE'S COMING! PRINCESSES, GET TO YOUR STATIONS!" The voice over the loud speaker yelled.

The Castle was chaos, everyone was running, trying to get themselves and their children to safety. 

Almost all of the children were out when Hordak busted in, with his loyal second in command, Shadow Weaver.

"Stand back!" One of the mothers yelled. A 7ft tall, blond haired, blue eyed caucasian woman yelled, holding a knife. "By the power of Greyskull, you shall not hurt these children!"

Hordak laughed, and threw a knife at the other woman, a latina woman with messy brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was hit right in the throat, and let out a gargled scream as she fell to the floor.

"CATRA!" The blond haired woman yelled, running over to her friend, who was drowning in her own blood, her face going pale, lips blue.

"What have you done!" She yelled, charging at Hordak, knife in hand, not thinking.

Hordak smirked, and zapped her with a tazer, knocking her out cold. Shadow Weaver shot her between the eyes, killing her there and then, and walked over to the two children in cots, crying after being woken up by all the noise.

She was especially drawn to the fair skinned one. She had bright eyes, and showed a lot of potential of growing up and becoming a weapon for the Horde to use. 

They took both of the children back to the Fright Zone, leaving only the blood stains of their own mothers left in the cots, and a note saying that both of the children were dead.

 

"I, I had no idea," Adora said, her eyes welling up with tears. She knew Shadow Weaver was a heartless bitch, but to kill two women just for protecting their children, that was sick.

"Yeah, we lost a lot of good people that day, mine and Glimmers dads were both killed," Bow explained. Glimmer was looking at the floor, Adora's eyes were glazed over, and she had gone pale.

"I'll kill her," Adora muttered.

"What?" Bow said.

"I'm gonna kill Shadow Weaver!" Adora yelled.

Just then, the sirens went off, and the Castle went into lock down. The Horde was attacking.

"Oh fuck," Glimmer said.

"What's going on?" Adora asked, panicking.

"The Horde's attacking," Bow said.

"Catra," Adora said.

"What?" Glimmer tried to ask, but Adora had already run out of the door, going to find her friend.


	7. Rule no.5: Running Away is Punishable by Death (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora finds Catra, and it doesn't end like either of them had hoped

Catra sat on Adora's bed. Why wasn't she back yet? It was almost time for breakfast, she'd have to make up some sort of a lie. Fuck.

The alarm sounded, making everyone else in the room wake up with a groan. Catra got out of bed, and left, deciding to go to the mess hall early so she didn't have to deal with Lonnie.

It only took around 20 minutes for the rest of the Cadets in Catra's dorm to sit at her table, and start harassing her about Adora.

"Where is she?" Lonnie asked, glaring at Catra from the other side of the table.

Catra ignored her, and ate her plain toast in silence.

Lonnie didn't like this, and slammed her fist on the table, causing everyone in the canteen to look at the table.

"Where is she Catra?" Lonnie asked again, more forcefully this time.

"Like hell if I know," Catra finally said, keeping her eyes on her plate.

It was common knowledge in their dorms that Lonnie liked Adora, and hated Catra. Well, everyone there hated Catra, except maybe Kyle, but he was too much of a pushover for Catra to ever consider talking to. Maybe that was why Lonnie put all the blame of Adora being missing on Catra.

"What is going on over here?" Shadow Weaver appeared at their table, yelling at them.

"Adora is missing, and I bet you that Catra had something to do with it," Lonnie said straight away.

"Suck up," Catra muttered, putting down her toast, she wasn't hungry any more.

"Do you know anything about Adora's disappearance Catra?" Shadow Weaver hissed.

"No," Catra said, looking up at Shadow Weaver. Shadow Weaver slapped Catra.

"No what?" She hissed, grabbing Catra's hair, making her bow while still seated.

"No ma'am," Catra said, eyes brimming with tears from the pain.

"That's better," She let go of Catra's hair and walked off. Catra didn't feel much like eating anymore. Everyone in the canteen went back to their own conversations, a couple people looking over at her from time to time, muttering something. She didn't care.

She went back to the dorms, and sat on her bed. That was short lived though, as Shadow Weaver entered the room.

Catra stood up and saluted.

"Catra, since you let Adora leave, you will be the one bringing her back. You will leave with a team now, go to Brightmoon and bring back Adora. If you fail, you will have Hordak to answer to. That is all," She said, and without letting in a word from Catra, she left.

Great, Catra thought, a stupid mission to get Adora back, this'll be easy.

 

Adora had no idea where she was going. The Brightmoon base was alot bigger than the fright zone, and she hadn't spend the past 15 years of her life in Brightmoon exploring. She didn't know if she was going to stay in Brightmoon, or escape back to the Horde yet. Her mind was foggy, and all she cared about right then and there was finding Catra.

She only snapped out of her fixation, when she heard someone yelling her name. She turned around and saw Bow and Glimmer, being attacked by Horde soldiers. She stood still. Bow had been nice to her since the moment they met, and even though Glimmer was a bit of a bitch to her, she could see where she was coming from. She grabbed her knife from her jacket, and charged, knocking down the Horde soldier, stabbing him in the leg to imobalize him.

"You saved us?" Glimmer said, shocked, looking at Adora as if she was the most wonderful person alive.

"I dont know if I want to join Brightmoon or not, but either way, your mother would kill me if I let you die," Adora said. Her ponytail came loose, and she pulled it out, her long hair flowing down to her shoulders, hiding her undercut, and in the light of Brightmoon, her eyes looked brighter than usual. "Bow, are you armed?" She asked.

"Not yet," He said, "But I can go grab a gun from my room, and something for Glimmer"

"Alright, you two go that way, try not to get found, I'll go looking for Catra,"

"Don't die She-Ra," Glimmer said, running off with Bow.

Outside of the Base was a blood bath. There must have been at least 40 Horde soldiers there, on bikes, shooting at anyone they could see. This wasn't what Adora had been told. Adora had been told that the Horde only killed those who deserved it, not anyone in their way. Adora felt sick just looking at the scene. Most of the Horde soldiers were children, and they lay on the floor, uniforms soaked in blood, not moving. None were dead, at least, she hoped none were dead, but they looked wounded,

Her head started spinning, and she dropped her knife. She was about to go into a full blown panic attack, until she heard those two words.

"Hey Adora,"

She jumped up and spun around, seeing her friend on top of a bike.

"Catra!" Adora yelled, running over to her friend, hugging her tight.

"Hey Adora, good to see you again," Catra said, pulling out of the hug.

"Oh God, what happened to your face?" Adora said, grabbing Catra's chin to get a better look at the bruise on her friend's cheek.

"It's fine, just Shadow Weaver," Catra brushed off. "You're not hurt are you?"

"No, no, I'm fine, just tired,"

"Lets get you back to the Frightzone then,"

Catra started to get back on the motorbike, motioning for Adora to get on the back.

"Catra," Adora said, rubbing her arm gently, "Do you ever think that what the Horde is doing, is wrong?"

Catra looked at her for a second, before bursting out in laughter.

"Are you joking Adora, look around, of course what the Horde is doing is bad, but we can't change that. Come back with me, and soon we'll be the one calling the shots." Catra grabbed Adora's arm, pulling her towards the bike.

"No," Adora said quietly.

"What?" Catra said.

"I said no, I can't go back when I know what they're doing is wrong. And I don't know how you can either,"

"Adora..."

"It's She-Ra now. I... I'm a princess," Adora held out the rock, and Catra took it, and read it over and over again.

"I'm sorry Catra," Adora said, grabbing the rock and running off, back to the Brightmoon base.

"Horde, retreat!" Catra yelled, and in about 15 minuets, no more Horde soldiers were this side of the woods.

Catra was the last one to retreat, looking up at the castle, making out Adora's silouette in the curtains. She dug her fingernails into her arms, making three long cuts along her forearms, like the one's Shadow Weaver had once given her on her upper arms for finding out about her scars.

She didn't care what Shadow Weaver said when she got back, Adora left, she wasn't coming back. Catra had to just move on with her life. 

But that wasn't as easy as she thought.


	8. Rule no.6: Do Not Destroy the Gangs Property

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't want to write this cause it's gonna be depressing as heck. This is your warning. Sad boi hours ahead.

Catra was furious. How dare her friend betray her like that! Of course the Horde was evil!

She punched the wall.

"OW! Fuck!" She yelled, grabbing her hand. There was a slight dent in the wall now, and her hand was red, there was no blood though, which Catra was fine with. She sat on the bed that she used to share with Adora. And almost screamed.

The only thing stopping her was the shadowy figure that just walked into the dorm.

"Catra!" She yelled.

"What do you want?" Catra asked, lying down on the bed.

"You have failed your mission to bring force captain Adora back."

"She doesn't want to come back, so what,"

"You insolent buffoon!" Shadow Weaver yelled, grabbing Catra by the front of her shirt, forcing her to sit up, "Fine, if you won't respect me and my orders, I'll be forced to bring you  
straight in front of Hordak, let's see you sass him, shall we?" She said, dragging Catra to Hordak's chamber. 

The chamber was huge, with a large throne in the center on a stage peice. Around him were pipes leading to who knows where, and wires powering who knows what. Due to the lighting in the room, his skin looked almost grey, and his eyes were red. The small amount of hair he had was dark blue, and slicked back. His overall appearance was terrifying and intimidating. He wore a grey bullet proof vest, with the Horde logo on the front in blood red, and a cape the same shade.

Catra was terrified. She had never seen the man in person before, and it was rare for someone to leave his chambers with their life.

"Kneel!" Shadow Weaver said, throwing Catra onto the floor. She didn't dare look up at Hordak, she was too focused on trying not to cry.

"My lord," Shadow Weaver said, it was the first time Catra had heard her talk to someone higher up than she was, and it was weird for Catra speak without the condecending tone she usually had.

"What is it Shadow Weaver? I am a busy man" He said. His voice was sharp and rough, like he had been smoking twenty cigarettes everyday for the past fourty years, which would explain his skeleton like appearance.

"Catra has failed in her mission to bring force captain Adora back and-"

Hordak cut her off. "You mean to tell me that you are still down a force captain,"

"Yes, but..."

"Elect another one then, I don't have time for this,"

"No one else is qualified for the role"

"You have Catra, wasn't she also your ward?"

"Catra has been nothing but a dissapointment these past 15 years!"

"If you have failed to dissapline her, then the blame is placed on you,"

Catra coughed, stifiling a laugh, and Shadow Weaver glared down at her.

"Rise, force captain Catra," Hordak said. And Catra slowly got up, and walked towards Hordak, who handed her the same sheild shaped badge that Adora had gotten not even a week ago. She took it carefully, waiting for the trap, but none came, and she was lead out of the chamber by a very obviously pissed off Shadow Weaver.

Catra headed to the training rooms, catching the back end of a group training session from te kids in her dorm.

"Nice of you to finally show up," Lonnie said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh Lonnie, sweet, dumb Lonnie," Catra said, tapping the force captain badge with her long, black finger nail.

"How the fuck did you get a promotion when you failed in your mission!" Lonnie yelled.

"Congrats Catra!" Kyle said. He was currently upsidown, having been caught in a trap, his friend Romille was trying to get him down from.

Catra smirked.

"Get used to my promotions Lonnie, I'll be getting alot of them from now on, Hell, I'll probably over take Shadow Weaver in the next year or so. It'll be so fun to knock that bitch off of her high horse."

Lonnie had frozen, and Catra felt the burning of two eyes on the back of her head. She spun around, saw Shadow Weaver and saluted.

"Just because you have been promoted Catra, does not mean you can talk about me like that, you understand?" She growled.

"Yes ma'am," Catra said, her smirk gone.

"Are you sure, or do you think you might need extra training later?" She asked, and Catra froze.

"N..No ma'am," She said after a second.

"Well, just to make sure," Shadow Weaver grabbed Catra's left arm, and twisted it around, pinning it behind her back, and squeezing until Catra yelled out in pain. Shadow Weaver let go, and Catra fell to the floor, clutching her quickly bruising wrist. "I wish you didn't make me do that to you, but you often leave me no choice, you useless waste of space," She said, in the same sickly sweet voice she used to use to manipulate Adora. But Catra wouldn't fall for it.

After Shadow Weaver left, Lonnie helped Catra up.

"You okay?" Lonnie asked.

"Whatever, go to the showers, all three of you, you stink," Catra said, and left the training rooms without another word.

She finally let her tears spill when she got back to the dorms, and curled up on Adora's bed. She looked up to the small drawing the two of them had done as children, and screamed in anger, scratching Adora out of it, then, still not being satisfied, she ripped up the whole bed, tears falling down her face, her yelling inchoheriently the whole time.

 

"Adora! You were awesome!" Bow yelled, helping her back to her room.

"You really think so?" Adora asked, looking at Bow.

"Hell yeah! You fought off like, twenty guards, and caused them to retreat!" Glimmer piped up.

Glimmer and Adora had grown a little bit closer over the past hour in the infermary, as Bow had accidentally shot an arrow into Adora's leg, and had made her feel more welcomed as a princess, by changing the Horde logo on her belt and on her jacket, to the wings of Brightmoon.

"Well, this is your room," Glimmer said, opening the wooden door.

"Wow, this room is, amazing,"

"It's fairly standered. You got your bed," She pointed to a mound of pillows, "Desk, bathroom" She pointed to a door, "and you got your book shelf of old litrature and shit,"

"Glimmer, language!" Bow said.

"Sorry Bow," Adora laughed at the two friends, and Bow helped her to the 'bed'.

"Bow, really, I'm fine," She said, laughing as Bow struggled to put her down without dropping her. 

He finally managed it, and Bow and Glimmer left the room.

She curled up, trying to get comfortable, and ended up putting some pillows on the floor, and curling up there.

"Night Catra" She said, like she did every night. Except, Catra wasn't there, and she couldn't sleep without her warm back pushed up against her foot. She rolled over onto her side, missing her friend now more than ever. She couldn't wipe the betrayed look from her mind, no matter how much she tossed and turned.

After about half an hour, she left the room, walking down the hall to Glimmer's room.

"Adora? What are you doing here?" Glimmer asked sleepily.

"I, I've never slept without anyone else in the room before, is it okay if I stay here?" Adora asked quietly.

"Yeah, sure," Glimmer said, lying back down, and quickly getting to sleep.

Adora curled up at the end of the bed, and slept. It wasn't a nice sleep, and images of Catra kept playing again and again in her mind. And then, the dream came again. The one she'd been having for years. The one with Shadow Weaver leaning above her, and the pain in her abdomen.

She didn't know how old she was in this specific dream, but it was probably quite young. She knew how the dream would play out, and tried to tell herself that it was only that, only a dream. But the vividness made her feel like she was back under Shadow Weaver's clutches.

She woke up with a start in the early hours of the morning. And slowly left Glimmer's room. Luckily she had a lot of experience in leaving rooms quietly, so had no trouble, that was, until she bumped into Glimmer's mother. Queen Angella.

"Oh, I, I'm so sorry!" Adora said, stumbling backwards a little bit.

"She-ra? What were you doing in my daughter's room?" She asked, glaring down at Adora. She whinced, images of her dream flashing back in her mind.

"Nothing, I just, couldn't sleep. I've, never slept on my own before," Adora said, getting quieter with every silable.

Angella hummed in approval, and walked off. So, Adora walked outside to the outdoor training grounds. It was around four am, and the sun hadn't risen yet, but it was fairly warm, so Adora got to work, training up an appitite until Bow found her a few hours later on his way back to the castle after his morning run.


	9. Rule no.7: No Stealing from the Canteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora has her first training session, and Bow and Glimmer find out something about their new friend. Adora also gets told about this thing called 'school' that she has to go to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna have to write notes for the next couple of chapters today as well cause I only got up to like chapter 8 on my notes, so thats fun.
> 
> Well, enjoy, and comments are always appreciated.

After Adora's night of little sleep, Bow and Glimmer were amazed to find her all ready for training that morning.

Bow had found her quite early when he was coming back from his morning run. She was training in the outdoors training area round the front of Brightmoon base.

"Hey Adora, what you doing here?" Bow asked her, snapping her out of the trance she was in.

"Oh, nothing, just getting some early morning training in," She said. Bow noticed her red, puffy eyes, like she had been crying, and the lack of wraps on her hand.

"Hey, be careful, you're gonna hurt your hands if you don't wear wraps or gloves," He said, jogging over to her and grabbing her hand.

"Why would I wear gloves? It's not even cold." Adora asked, looking at Bow like he was crazy.

"They protect your hands when you punch things, you might break a knuckle if you don't wear them," He explained. "Didn't the Horde teach you this?" 

"No, it was just punch things, and if you get hurt that's your problem," She shrugged. "The Horde wasn't all bad though," She quickly said, "I mean, Catra and I looked out for each other, and Shadow Weaver was there, sometimes,"

"Okay," Bow said, still feeling sorry for Adora's past, "well, come on, it's almost breakfast time, you'll love the waffles here, they're awesome," He said excitedly, pulling Adora into the base.

Glimmer wasn't awake yet, so Adora and Bow had turns throwing pillows at her, seeing who would wake her up first. Glimmer eventually woke up, and threw the pillows back at them, causing a twenty minute pillow fight, waking up the entire base. Which was only a couple of guards, Glimmer's mother, and Glimmer's cousins Natasha, (who Glimmer called Netossa as that was how she pronounced it) and her wife Spinnerella (who's real name was Ella Spinner, but thinks Spinnerella makes her sound more like a princess).

The breakfast at Brightmoon was the best Adora had ever had. It was way better than slightly buttered toast and diluted orange cordial. There were so many sweet things, which Adora found out she loved, and a couple savoury things like a full English, which Spinnerella had. 

Breakfast lasted about an hour, and it was full of conversations, and Netossa yelling at Bow for him still not knowing what she does. Spinnerella was asking Adora what life at the Horde was like, and Adora decided not to mention everything that happened there, as it was private. When breakfast finished, Adora was surprised to hear no alarm telling her it was training time or to go back to the dorms, and just followed Bow outside. They did stretches for a bit, and Bow put some wraps on Adora's hand so she could use the punching bag, and after their breakfast had gone down, they got to training. Glimmer was doing laps around the field, Bow was doing some archery as he wasn't allowed to fire a gun outside, and Adora worked on the punching bag, trying not to yell about killing princesses.

"God I'm starving," Glimmer said after about three hours of training. They'd all swapped up what they were doing. Bow was sparring with Glimmer, and Adora was trying out the obstacle course.

"Here, have this," Adora offered, pulling a small loaf of bread out of the inner pocket of her jacket.

"Did you steal this at breakfast?" Bow yelled at Adora.

"Uh, yes?" She said, taking a step back, away from Bow.

"Adora, why did you steal it?" Glimmer asked, slightly concerned at how no one had noticed when Adora was pretty much the centre of attention right now.

"Well, I usually grab some for Catra, cause the others used to steal her breakfast all the time, and she would pass out during training and then get," Adora paused, looking at her friends concerned faces, "in trouble for not completing training," She finished.

"Well, you shouldn't take stuff, you can always go back and grab more food during the day, I'm sure the kitchen staff would be happy to get us all snacks after a couple hours of intensive training!" Glimmer said, grabbing Adora's arm, leading her back into the castle. Adora accidentally dropped the bit of bread, and was told to just leave it on the floor for the birds. She did so, and went back to the dining hall, Bow yelling something about the 'Best Friend Squad' whatever that was.

And even with the loud fun people she had befriended, she couldn't help but miss Catra.

And she couldn't help but feel like something was watching her from the shadows.


	10. Rule no.8: No Ditching Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora finds out what school is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, the next chapter's notes aren't written up yet, and neither are all of today's notes, so sorry if this chapter is longer than usual, though I'll probably hit my stride or something while writing and it'll be kinda long so, enjoy.

"What's, school?" Adora asked as Bow and glimmer were looking for school supplies in the local Tesco that was just up the road from Brightmoon.

"It's a place you go to learn things like math, English, science, all that boring shit," Glimmer replied while picking up a sparkly pink note book.

"Glimmer," Bow warned.

"Oh, so like classes in the Horde," Adora asked, and Bow and Glimmer immediately shushed her. "What?"

"You can't talk about the Horde out here, or Brightmoon!" Glimmer said quietly. Luckily there was no one else in the stationary isle, but they could never be too careful.

"Why not?"

"Cause gangs are illegal Adora,"

"Wait, Adora," Bow asked. "You don't have a school uniform yet, do you?"

"No?"

"Yay! Clothes shopping!" Bow yelled, grabbing them both by the hand and running towards the clothes section. "So, they don't have the blazer, jumper or tie you'll need, but, they do have shirts, shoes and trousers. Wait, do you wanna wear the skirt or trousers to school?" Bow asked, rambling.

"Uh, will I have to be running?" Adora asked.

"Not everyday, and you'll have your PE clothes for when you do." Glimmer explained.

"Then skirt I guess,"

"So you'll just need shirts and shoes then."

Bow grabbed some 15-16 sized shirts (school shirts are in ages), but even the short sleeves were obviously too large for her frame. They eventually found some that would fit, they were a size 12-13, which was alarming since adora wasn't too short for her age, but they decided to not bring it up, and go look for shoes. She fit into size 6s, which were normal, so Bow and Glimmer weren't worried. Then, since Adora was wearing a skirt, they had to find tights that fit. The tights were a size 8.

"Adora, aren't you a little, underweight?" Bow asked, slightly concerned.

"Huh?" Adora asked, turning away from some pjs she liked.

"Just, all the clothes we're getting you are quite small, not something a 15 year old, active girl should be able to fit into."

"Oh, I dunno, maybe?" She said, not too worried about it.

Bow decided to not push it any further, and to just finish off their small shopping trip.

They finished up buying stationary, Bow picked out some cat socks he thought were cute, and glimmer got some more tights for herself, since she ripped her last pair when she and Bow went out to the woods before Christmas.

They then went across town to the uniform supply shop to get a blazer, skirt, tie and jumper for Adora.

The Skirt was light blue, white and yellow in a tartan style. The Blazer was light blue with the school logo in yellow on the right brest pocket. The tie was also light blue, with two lines of wite near the bottom, and the school logo in yellow near the top. And the jumper was blue the yellow school logo and two white stripes going across the neck line.

The tights she had to wear were white, and the only none light colour on her entire uniform, were her black shoes, which were just some plain flats.

She also got a dark blue back pack to fit all her school supplies in, a plain red lined note book and some blue pens.

Adora felt very strange in her new school uniform, but overall liked it. It complimented her skin tone very well, and she felt less like she was a part of the Horde, and more like she was normal, or, at least as normal as an ex violent gang member could.

She almost didn't notice the blue and yellow eyes watching her from the shadows, and she almost forgot about the friend she left behind.

Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry this is kinda short, but I've got some ideas for up coming chapters, and I'll be introducing a lot more of new characters very soon, so, you've got that to look forwards to.
> 
> And, like always, kudos and comments are always appreciated, and I'll see y'all again on Thursday, for more rules on gang warfare.


	11. Rule no.9: Do all Assignments set for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora has her first day at Light Hope Memorial High and tries to get accustomed to all the new rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates recently, I've been really ill, and since there won't really be a Sunday update because I'm going round a friend's, have this, and I might put up multiple chapters tonight if I hit my writing stride so, heres to that.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Adora said, putting her head in her hands.

Bow, Glimmer and Adora were sat in the back of a mini van. They were being driven to school by Netossa so that Adora didn't get lost, and so no one saw them coming from the Gang district.

"it'll be fine, don't worry, everyone gets nervous on their first day of school," Glimmer said, rubbing Adora's arm.

Adora took a couple deep breaths and sat up, smoothing out her uniform for the twentieth time that car ride.

Netossa put a CD in, and Glimmer and Bow started yelling along.

"What is this?" Adora asked.

"You've never heard of music?!" Bow yelled, scaring Netossa.

"Bow!" Netossa yelled.

"Sorry,"

"No, I have heard of music, I just haven't heard this song before," Adora replied.

"Oh" Bow said, embarrassed, looking down.

Glimmer laughed. "It's Runaways by All Time Low" She told Adora.

"Oh, I like it,"

A couple more All Time Low songs were played, with mixed responses from Adora, before they pulled up to Light Hope Memorial High.

"Wow" was all Adora could say.

The School had 2 different buildings, a massive field for football (soccer not 'merican football) and an indoor swimming pool.

"This place is amazing," 

"I know right, wait until you see the clubs," Glimmer said, pulling Adora through the gates.

They went to the back corner of the yard by the PE department, and went inside.

There were a couple people in there already, mostly girls.

"Hey guys, this is Adora, she'll be joining us for lunch and shit," Glimmer said, pushing Adora forwards.

The first thing Adora noticed was that barely any of them had natural hair colours.

The first person to grab Adora's eye was a dark skinned girl, with dark blue hair and light brown eyes. She was sat next to a boy with a moustache, he was light skinned and had brown hair, as well as the brown handle bar moustache.

Then there was a blond girl with freckles and the same complexion as the boy with the moustache, the girl who was sat a fair ways away from the main group doing something on her phone also had this complexion, but she had purple hair and purple eyes. Her uniform seemed to be covered in oil or something, and her hair was tied up into pig tails.

The last person there was short, like, very short. She looked like a child, with short blue hair. She wore a blue parka and blue boots, in direct violation of the school uniform code.

"Okay everyone, introduce yourselves." Glimmer said, pushing Adora forwards.

"I'm Perfuma" The blond girl said, shaking Adora's hand, smiling at her.

"Mermista, and this is," the dark skinned girl said, before getting cut off by the boy next to her.

"SEEEEAAAAA HAAAAWWWKKKKK" he sang, standing up. Everyone except Bow looked slightly annoyed at him, and he sat down quickly.

"I am Frosta, pleasure to meet you" The short girl said, shaking Adora's hand. She seemed very sophisticated for a year 7.

"The girl in the corner is Entrapta, she's a little anti social," Glimmer said.

"I'm not anti social, I really like people," She said, jumping up. "I'm Entrapta, it's nice to meet you," She said.

"You too," Adora said, taking a step back so that Entrapta wasn't right in her face.

Entrapta went back to working on her phone, and everyone just sat talking until the bell went and they all headed into their own seperate forms.

The rest of the day went fairly easy, and not many people were paying attention to Adora, which she was happy about, it was only at lunch did she realise why.

"Hey, did you hear about the new girl?" Someone behind Adora said.

"Yeah, I heard she punched someone in the gut for no reason," Someone else said.

'are they talking about me?' Adora thought, but they couldn't be, right? She hadn't punched anyone.

Adora sat down at the table with Glimmer's friends.

"Hey Adora, heard about the new girl yet?"

Adora looked up.

"New girl?" She asked.

"Yeah, looks like youre not the only new one here,"

"Oh cool."

The conversation fizzled out after that, and Adora sat there thinking until lunch was over.

Her next class was PE, one of the only classes she didn't have with either Bow or Glimmer.

"Bye guys, see you in English," She said, going round the corner to the PE department. Not noticing the person who ran into the toilets as soon as Adora walked into the small changing room.


	12. Rule no.10: go to force captain orientation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t realise I’d been gone for 2 months, sorry about that, a lot of shits happened. But, hopefully I’ll be able to update more often now I have an iPad and time to do stuff.

It was a cold day, and Catra shivered from where she sat on the roof, but refused to go inside and hear the back end of force captain orientation. She’d lived here all her life, what else was there to learn? She looked out to the bleak city, wishing that a certain someone was up there with her.

She closed her eyes, thinking back to a better time, before Adora left her. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, and she hissed, wiping them away and glaring at the small wet patch on her hand.

A door opened at the back of the roof, and Catra turned around to see Scorpia coming through, looking for her.

“Catra, there you are, shadow weavers looking for you” she said, looking at the smaller girl with empathy, which Catra glared at, wiping at her eyes again.

“Well tell her to fuck off, I’m not in the mood to get yelled at again,” Catra hissed, turning back around to look at the grey city.

“She’s not gonna yell, she has a mission for the both of us,” Scorpia explained, walking over to her friend.

Catra groaned, and walked down to shadow weavers office without saying a word, Scorpia trailing behind her, trying to spark up some sort of conversation. Catra slammed on the door hard, causing pain to shoot through her already bruised fist.

“Enter,” shadow weavers cruel voice said through the wooden door. “Ah, Catra, what a delight,” she said sarcastically. Catra rolled her eyes.

“The fuck do you want weaver?” 

“That’s no way to speak to your superior Catra. Anyways, I have a task for you to get Adora back”

“Hordak’s not gonna be happy that you’re disregarding his request,” Catra smirked.

Shadow weaver ignored her and carried on “I have payed for you to go to the same school they sent Adora to, and you will convince her to come back to the Horde, so I can get rid of you as a force captain,”

“Whatever, at least I’ll get away from you and seeing your ugly face everyday,” Catra said, running off before shadow weaver could yell at her.

She ran back to the roof, Scorpia trailing behind her, both out of breath and Catra was laughing.

“Well fuck, guess I actually have to learn shit now,” Catra said, sitting on the wall, catching her breath.

“You have to get a uniform too,” Scorpia added.

“WHAT?! There’s no way in hell im wearing some stuffy uniform!” She growled.

“Come on, it’ll be fun, we can go to the shopping centre and have a fun day,” Scorpia said, putting a hand on the smaller girls shoulder so she didn’t fall off the wall.

“Fine, but I’m stealing shadow weavers wallet so we have money for some nice stuff,” she said, jumping off the wall and walking downstairs before Scorpia could protest.

 

A few hours later the girls were walking round the loca shopping centre, looking at clothes and drinking slush from a cheap stall. They’d gotten some food from McDonald’s and Catra was just happy to finally be able to go out of the confindes of the fright zone. They went into the uniform shop to get Catra some white shirts, tie and a blazer, when Catra noticed blond hair in the corner of her eye, and the familiar voice of Adora.

She pulled Scorpia behind a rack of white shirts, waiting for Adora and her new friends to leave.

Catra was quiet for the rest of the trip, only talking when she needed to.

By the end of it, Catra had a full uniform, not including a jumper cause she didn’t want one and they weren’t necessary, some smart black shoes, new work out clothes and some black and red trainers for PE.

Scorpia only got some bobby pins for her hair and a pair of red gloves.

When they returned to the fright zone, Catra slipped shadow weavers purse back into her office and spent a night laying in Adoras old bed, staring at the wall of the shared room, not sleeping. Dreading having to go to school the next day and face her old friend.


	13. update

hello, i am very sorry to announce that i will not be updating this story anymore. i have lost the drive to finish, and will most likely just be posting one shots on this account. as many people reading this will know i don’t have a consistent uploading schedule, despite trying to establish one. my only excuse for this is having adhd, and since i don’t have the drive to finish this, and don’t really have the need to, i will no longer be updating, or at least i won’t be updating for a while. i am very sorry to anyone who was very into the story, and i do have more ideas for where this story could go in the future, so that is why i’m not discontinuing this story forever, just for the foreseeable future. sorry if anyone is reading this, i have a tendency to ramble and all. thank you for listening -Alien


End file.
